The Lion and the Wolf
by MOProductions
Summary: A Lion and a Wolf meet and a story no one ever suspected unfolds.
1. The Lion

A/N: Well. I hope you all like this, first of all, this story has two authors, myself, and my best friend. However I'm the one with the fanfiction account. So I will warn you all ahead of time this is a heavily OC story. We use our OCs a lot. However we try to keep it nice and it does use Hetalia characters. Obviously. We want to thank you for reading, if you have criticism then feel free to leave us a message or review. However if you flame us, we'll ignore you, because frankly we don't care. This is for FUN. This is the first installment of the first 'book'. This story is long and grueling and gruesome. This is the first of two. Please enjoy! I'm not one to leave a bunch of A/N's so this will probably be the only one. Also, I hate repeating myself. So this goes for the entire story: I DON'T OWN HETALIA if I did the Nordics would be shown a lot more in viking form and kicking some serious ass. The only thing I own are my OCs and my friend owns her OCs. WARNING: Blood. Rape. Swearing. Emotional trauma. :)

Prologue: The First Lion

A tall man with blonde hair trailing down his back with a braid on the right side of his face stood on the docks in front of a long viking ship with blue and gold sails. Sparkling cerulean eyes gleamed down to the little girl clinging to his legs. A lion pelt cape fell down around his shoulders clasped in place by a golden lion shaped brooch. Leather armor covered his torso, and at his hip swung a sword, fine and strong with a lions roaring maw on the handle. The man knelt down and rested a large hand on the little girls blonde head.

The little girl could be no older than seven summers, her fair blonde hair braided down her back, a style meant for warriors, for vikings. Her blue eyes looked up at the man glistening with tears. A light blue dress hugged her little body close with fur boots and a belt of golden roaring lions around her slim waist.

"I will return my sweet. Do not worry for your far." The man stroked his daughters hair gently with his large calloused hands.

Lips trembling and eyes swimming with tears the little girl nodded.

"I know far… but you have to promise me you will."

The man let out a deep throaty chuckle nodding picking her up and hugging her close.

"I promise dotter. Do you doubt me?" He looked at his daughter, his face gentle and teasing.

She shook her head wildly burying her face in his cape little fists gripping his shirt tightly.

"Nej far! I don't doubt you."

The man smiled and nodded setting her back down.

"I will return. Until then you are the Lion here. Take care of your nanny." The man stood and began walking towards his ship, his crew grinning, eager to begin their pillaging season.

The little girl watched as her father took command biting her lip fists clenched tightly. She waved vigorously as the ship began sailing away. Her nanny walking up behind her leaving her be.

On the ship the man turned back and smiled at the little figure waving to him lifting his sword in salute to her.

The little girl beamed watching her father's ship disappear over the horizon.

The man on board sighed and turned to the sea. "Gods be good, protect my little girl… Protect my Valkyrie." 

On the dock the little girl, Valkyrie, turned slowly to her nanny.

"Tomorrow I want to practice with my mace."

The nanny frowned down at the willful little girl.

"That is not lady like. You should be more concerned about sewing and learning about keeping a household-"

The little girl glared at her, fierce blue eyes glinting.

"Nej. I will live up to my namesake. I will never be a housewife. I will be a Valkyrie. A lion must know how to roar and kill. And I am a Lion. Tomorrow I practice my mace with the other boys learning to fight." She left no room for argument, walking towards the house with purpose.

The nanny tittered and followed scolding her the whole way.

The little girl fought with the other boys, soon overpowering them. The seasons passed but the man and his ship never returned. The little girl grew older and taller and more fair. With lovely blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. The men in the village asked for her hand and followed her trying to win her favor, her attention. But the girl, a woman now, paid them all no mind. She practised with her weapons, beating all the men who sought her into the mud. She became a fierce warrior. A viking at heart and mind and body.

Yet every day when the sun began to set she would go to the docks, waiting for the father that would never return. She wore a cape of lion pelts, and a gold belt of roaring lions around her waist. Leather armor on her torso and her mace always at her side. Her hair fair and gold, like the rays of the sun spun themselves onto her head, was always braided in a warriors fashion.

Her nanny, now old and withered stood behind her.

"You are sixteen Valkyrie. You must find a husband."

The woman turned and glared, her blue eyes strong and proud, her chin lifted.

"Nej. I will only wed a man who can best me in battle. None I have met can do that. Therefore none shall share my bed. I shall not speak of this again."

The nanny sighed exasperated with her charge but said no more.

At sixteen years old, Valkyrie Oxenstierna was a strong independant woman. Desired by many men. Yet the town gossip. Her mother was a whore. A lowly prostitute in a brothel her father, the proud viking lord, had frequented. None dared call her a bastard, for her father had claimed her as his sole heir. But with his assumed death, they gossiped amongst themselves. A whore's child. An oddity of women. Fighting and wrestling like a pig rather than settling down and passing along her father's title to another man. Sixteen and unwed. 

Their gossiping made her stronger. She ignored their words, using them as armor against the world.

She looked out into the sea.

"I swear before the gods… I will have my own crew and ship. And I will find you far… I do not believe you are dead. You promised you would return."

Valkyrie turned and headed toward her home.

Pillaging season was coming again. And vikings would be roaming the seas looking for villages to plunder, women to rape, and men to kill.


	2. The Wolf

September 10th 5:13pm

The town was dark, men and women and children like slept. Their dreams filled with sweet nothings. Women and riches covering beds and floors. Being renowned for their excellent sewing techniques. Sweets and adventures and friendships forged in play. All unaware as lambs.

The morning sky was dusted purple, with stars peeking out, fading from sight. The moon hanging on the horizon reluctant to leave as the sun rises slowly from the East. Clouds purple and dark and ominous covered the sky choking out the stars. Birds were silent, no insects chirped, dogs and cattle and cats were reluctant to make so much as a peep, the fur rising on their backs. Those that weren't chained up ran from the town disappearing into the woods.

In the lonely bay on which the village was built, a single ship sailed silent as a specter into the docks. Men in leather armor brandishing cruel iron weapons slunk off the ship onto the deck, their faces covered in blood, dirt and salt from the foam of the sea where the waves lapped against the ship and christened them as her sons.

A man walked off of the ship, confident and strong. A young man of fifteen with violet eyes and silver hair, the color of the moonlight on a disturbing night where witches roam and spells are cast. The air around him exuded power. Over his shoulders, with his arms draped over the ends lazily, he carried a large ax. Across his shoulders a wolfs pelt lay, and dark rich red fabric fell down to the ground. The end spattered with dried mud and dirt. An iron wolf with amethyst eyes snarled out from the clasp on his cape.

He looked over his men smiling, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"Go on men, you don't have to wait for me. Have your fun. Take what you want, rape whom you want. Kill whom you want. But be aware of each other."

The men grinned and went off following their young Kaptjan's orders.

They crept into houses murdering husbands and children and raping wives. Screams began filling the air and the villagers were roused by the blood curdling screams. A house was lit on fire and soon it spread, the dry grass and thatched roofs aiding the hungry flames.

Within a certain house, crystal blue eyes snapped open sitting up in bed. Valkyrie leapt out of bed donning her leather armor and lion pelt cape quickly. Her eyes darted around the room rapidly settling on her shield and mace. She stood strong and defiant, looking at the front door, mace raised. Ready for a viking to break down her door. She had not experienced a raid on her home village, her fathers name had kept them away for years.

On the streets the man smiled, his wild silver hair flying in all directions as he walked through the streets with ease, uncaring to the blood pooling on the ground and the screams filling his ears. He stepped over a headless man and made his way towards the house with the blue and gold banner decorated with a roaring lion. He looked at the front door before grinning and peeking through a window. His breath caught in his throat when he spied the beautiful woman within. He grinned as his pants tightened, making his way to the back of the house. He silently opened the door creeping into the house. The screams in the village covered the sound of the floorboards creaking under his feet.

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes focusing her senses. She heard the slightest creak behind her. Her eyes widened and she felt the air move. Reacting quickly she side stepped and brought her mace up. The resounding crack of metal against metal filled the room as ax and mace met in a bone jarring clash of metal.

Blue met violet in a contest of wills as the silver haired man and golden haired woman circled each other.

The man grinned at her, lust clear in his eyes.

"A warrior are you?"

The woman scowled at him, her gaze frigid. Fear did not touch her. Curiosity and anticipation, however, did.

"Nej. A valkyrie."

The man's grin widened impossibly.

"Well, I am in luck then. You see I'm a viking. I could use a valkyrie in my bed."

Unfazed she lunged at him shoving him back with a blow to his shield with her mace.

"I care not for what you want. Only a man who can best me in battle may have my maidenhood."

Violet eyes glittered and his posture shifted. She noted how he was like a wolf. A predator, a hunter. And she was his prey.

"Oh I plan to hold you to your word. But how rude of me, I am Nikolaus Kholer. Kaptjan and Lord Wolf. And who are you?"

Valkyrie glared at him ducking under a swing from his ax punching him in the face.

"Lady Lion, Valkyrie Oxenstierna, dotter of the Lord Lion Oxenstierna. I am a valkyrie in name and spirit and strength."

Nikolaus grinned and stepped back raising his ax.

"You'll be the Lady Wolf when I'm done with you."

She snorted and raised her shield and mace.

"Never. I am and always will be a Lion."

The man, Nikolaus, grinned and the began their own dance of blades. She was swift and sure-footed, dodging and blocking every blow, evading when he attempted to trap her into a corner. Shoving him back when he got too close to her. He snarled and raged like a wolf chasing and slashing at his prey, swinging his ax down breaking her walls and her table, destroying everything in his path.

His eyes flickered around. He was beginning to sweat. He had underestimated this girl, this woman who claimed to be a valkyrie. He looked around, there had to be a way to defeat her. She was his equal in battle. And he wanted her to become his no matter what. Losing wasn't an option.

His eyes settled on a beam, supporting her weakened roof. To the left and right other beams stood broken. All the weight now rested on this single pole. His smile turned feral. It was cheating, but he would still win.

With a mighty swing he backed her towards the pillar. He laughed as she ducked and he swung straight across.

Valkyrie frowned at the beaming man as he lowered his ax.

"Why are you grinning? You missed."

Nikolaus shook his head, his silver hair wild, his violet eyes glittering in happiness.

"Whoever said I was aiming for you, my dear?"

The groan of splintering wood filled her ears. tens, hundreds, thousands of snapping sounds of wood splintering apart. She whirled, eyes widening in horror.

The beam was severed, wood cracking and splintering under the weight of the roof. She had no time to make a sound. She had no time step back or turn away. The last thing she saw was the roof falling down on and around her. A large chunk hit her in the face, and her world went black.

Nikolaus smiled watching the dust settle. The woman was unconscious on the ground half covered by the rubble of what was once her roof. He strapped his ax to his back and knelt down, pulling her out of the rubble and slinging her up into his arms bridal style. He walked out of the house whistling. The sun was beginning to take over the sky, fires raged turning the sky black blotting out the sun, men and children lay dead and dying in the streets, puddles of blood forming through the streets.

A light rain began falling and the blood ran down the streets in a morbid river.

Women wept naked and beaten on the streets and in their houses, one naked woman walked the streets stumbling over dead bodies sobbing crying out for help in a tremulous soprano voice. A passing viking looked at her and swung his greatsword, taking off her head in one clean swing.

Nikolaus grinned and walked down the dock and onto his ship. He set her down in the back near him binding her hands and feet.

A crew member walked on lifting an eyebrow blood spattered across his face.

"What have ya got there Kaptjan?"

Nikolaus grinned at him, his entire face showing his glee. 

"My future bride."

The men coming onto the ship heard, laughing heartily.

Nikolaus shook his head waiting for his men to return before unfurling their sail.

"ROW!"

The men scrambled to their oars and began rowing, one picking up the drum and beginning the beat to keep them all in sync.


	3. Joining

A/N I hate lying. Second A/N. M and I are travelling the first week of June out of the country. We're going to England and France, unfortunately we won't be able to update. Then I'm travelling the rest of June and won't be back until July, M may continue writing but she has work. So don't expect updates starting June 2nd. After I get back though I'll try to continue. M and I have very different styles of writing though so don't be surprised if you see a dramatic change in writing style. Thanks, enjoy the story -O

September 15th 11:35am

Valkyrie opened her eyes groaning, her face twisted in pain, her head throbbing. She sat up slowly, a fur blanket falling off of her, laying on a soft feathery bed. Confusion filled her as she looked around. She didn't recognize her surroundings. Dark wood surrounded her in four walls, far richer and nicer than the four walls of her own home. A dresser lay off to the side with mens clothing spilling out messily. A few dresses of soft elegant silk and satin lay sprawled over two chairs alongside a mahogany table. A dozen candles were scattered around the room illuminating it. Casting dark long ominous shadows along the floors and walls.

She frowned harder blue eyes looking around. She didn't remember where she was. This wasn't right. Her home smelled of fish and bread, the market was always bustling and loud yet she heard nothing. Instead she heard only the crackling of flame, turning to her right to see a light roaring fire in a fireplace. The room smelled of musk and burning wood and lavender, a bowl of the flower sitting beside her bed on a bed side table.

She stood slowly grimacing as the pain pierced her skull making her stagger forward. She reached out a hand fumbling, grasping the table to steady herself.

She didn't hear the door open as a sharp shrill ringing filled her ears. She didn't see the man standing in the doorway watching her, nothing but a towel around his waist, silver hair damp, clinging to his shoulders and back, skin clean of dirt and blood.

She did however feel the hand on her waist pull her against a very hard, very wet, very masculine chest.

Nikolaus smiled at her confusion and fear as she struggled in his arms, still off balance from her pain.

"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you. I won in our fight, remember?"

Valkyrie frowned stilling in his arms.

She thought, through the pain and fog clouding her mind she thought. She remembered vaguely the smell of smoke, the smell of blood metallic, so thick in the air she could taste the copper. She remembered this man in her home, his ax, his laughter and eyes, always piercing violet eyes. She remembered the sound of splintering wood and then nothing but blackness.

Her frown morphed into a scowl as she whirled in his arms her fist connecting solidly with his jaw.

Nikolaus stumbled back grabbing his jaw rubbing it, his eyes wide in shock before narrowing in anger.

"You punched me!"

Valkyrie just glared crossing her arms. Blue eyes cold and angry.

"Nej, I stroked your cheek. _Yes_ I hit you. You cheated! You didn't beat me the _roof_ did!"

Nikolaus huffed petulantly crossing his arms still rubbing his jaw.

"I still won! So what if I cheated you never said I couldn't!"

She rolled her eyes throwing her hands up. It didn't bother her really, that he had kidnapped her. She was alone in that village. Alone and unwanted. She had grown tired of the men chasing after her pawing at her when they could. She was sick of the women gossiping about her and lifting their chins looking down their noses at her. She was tired of hearing the same rumors spoken behind her back, but whispered loudly enough for her to hear.

The village had ceased to be her home when her father never returned from the sea.

So she looked at this man. This damnably handsome son of a bitch with a cocky arrogant disposition and his bipolar childish behavior.

Damn him to Hel for being attractive.

And damn her for finding him attractive.

"You're a child."

Nikolaus laughed stepping forward, seemingly forgetting about her punch to his jaw. It was a very strong punch.

"I'm a man. A child would not have a woman in his bed."

Valkyrie scowled at him.

"I am not in your bed-!"

She was cut off as her grinned, grabbing her waist and tossing her onto the bed crawling on top of her.

"You are now!"

She felt the fire rage under the skin of her cheeks. His towel had fallen off in the tumble onto his bed. He was pressed against her thigh and the pounding of her heart filled her ears. His violet eyes bored into hers as his childlike smile turned sly and lustful. Her breath caught when his hand wandered down between her legs.

"A child doesn't know what to do with a beautiful woman in his bed. A man does."

She turned her face away, biting her trembling lip. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at him, afraid to feel the desire begin to course through her blood.

Nikolaus however was unperturbed. He grinned and lowered his lips to her ear nipping softly before beginning to kiss her neck.

"The vikings you know, only bring home the pretty ones."

Her breathing sped, chest heaving as he began to unlace her dress, and dimly she noted it was not the dress she wore before the fight, her armor as well was curiously missing. But it was a fleeting thought as his damnable hands began their work.

"You told me only a man who bests you in battle may have your maidenhood. Well, I've bested you in battle. Are you a woman of your word my dear?"

Slowly, agonizingly slow, Valkyrie turned her head, blue meeting violet. Their eyes betraying their lust. Nikolaus felt his own heart skip a beat. Damn this beautiful entrancing woman. He wanted her like no other maid he had wanted before.

She swallowed the ball in her throat nodding, and hesitantly raised her arms. One wrapping around his neck, the other shyly touching his chest, his abs flexing beneath her fingers.

"I am."

He smiled and captured her lips in a heated kiss as the words barely passed her lips. He was as bold with his mouth as he was with his words, ravishing her own, conquering her mouth as he had in battle.

Despite her hesitance though Valkyrie was not one to shy away from any challenge, and challenge him she did. She fought as hard and as fiercely as she had in battle as she did in bed. Lust and passion melded into pants and moans, each trying to best the other in bed. Trying to make the other moan louder, scream louder. The bed beneath them rocked and crashed into the wall.

But lust dwindled and the crashing of the bed against the wall slowed to a stop and rough need and lust became tender and filled with wonder and amazement that on a chance invasion they had found the one that challenged them and kept them entertained. He did not tire of her as he had of other women. He did not revolt her as other men had.

Hours later they lay on the bed in a tangle of sheets and sweat and held each other close. their hair tangled around them and melding on the bed as they relaxed in each others arms.

His large calloused hand rubbed her back lazily, rough against the soft skin of her back.

Valkyrie's eyes were closed in content her head pillowed on his chest humming.

Nikolaus smiled down at her, a soft strand of her fine golden hair between his fingers.

"You're going to become my Lady Wolf you know. I have no intention of letting you get away."

She merely hummed opening one eye to stare up at him.

"I'm no wolf." She propped herself up on her forearms touching the forming bruise on his face. "I'm a lion. I am not meant to be a housewife. Nor some Lady that sits and sews. I'm a valkyrie. I belong on a ship and in battle."

Nikolaus grinned and shifted forward kissing her, his hand going to her hip.

"I would have you no other place than beside me in battle. A good fuck is great after a good battle."

She rolled his eyes and slapped his chest, not holding back her strength.

"Way to ruin a moment."

He winced pouting up at her.

"How did I ruin it?"

She simply looked down at him moving off his chest turning her back to him and laying down.

His eyes widened, bewildered. Looking at her back.

"No wait seriously how did I ruin it?!" He whined and poked at her but she kept her back to him. He settled for pouting and wrapping an arm around her waist. Reaching up to fondle her breasts-

"Ow! You bit me!" He pulled his arm back rubbing the bite mark.

"Don't touch me. I'm angry." 

He groaned and flopped back onto the bed covering his eyes and rubbing his face.

"Dammit! Women are so confusing! I don't know what I did WRONG!" 

Valkyrie bit her lip to hide her smile and shook her head.

"You are a child."

Nikolaus huffed and pouted and whined and sulked but still she kept her back to him.

"Women… damnable women."

Valkyrie smiled to herself closing her eyes to rest. It had been a strange turn of events, well, no, it actually hadn't.

He was a viking, she was a woman, what was supposed to happen? A nice cup of ale and shared stories of gossiping women? No, it had been a _nice_ turn of events. Pleasant, and as she thought back to their activities, she reflected it was pleasant.


	4. Mathias Kholer

October 26th 2:30pm

The sea was fair and beautiful when they sailed. Rarely a storm cloud crossed the sky. The waves were wild and untamable. But still the ship sailed through. Valkyrie sat at the oars with the other men and joked and laughed. Nikolaus watched grinning from ear to ear. But as the days drew on into weeks and the moon cycle finished. The waves that calmed Valkyrie now made her ill. She grew too sick to move the oar at times. And others she could not sleep for the waves made her stomach turn. Nikolaus watched and sat back his smile diminishing with every day she did not get better.

He commanded the men to sail for the nearest port, a small village on the edge of land, a week or so travel to his homeland. His men left when they pulled the boat onto shore, a mile from the town itself. Off to whore and find inns to sleep in and taverns to drink in. Valkyrie lingered behind sick on the beaches holding her hair back with a shaking hand.

Gentle but calloused hands took her hair from her hands and held it back, one moved down to rub her back. Soft lips brushing against her neck and ear murmuring comforts. Nikolaus knelt in the sand beside his lover his face etched in worry and curiosity. Violet eyes flickering to the surrounding area.

"Valkyrie we should find a doctor."

Blue eyes glared up at him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her temper was far shorter than it had been before.

"Nej. I won't be coddled-"

Nikolaus frowned and covered her mouth with his hand. He was in no mood for her stubbornness.

"It's not being coddled. You're dead weight on the ship right now. You can't row with the other men and you don't know how to navigate so you can't sit back by me and the navigator. Whatever you have could get my other men sick. And what then? I ship full of sick useless men in the middle of the ocean? Nej. You're going into town with me to find a healer."

Valkyrie looked away, her cheeks pink. Nikolaus was a jocular man and rarely was this serious. In fact this was the first time she had seen him so serious. She nodded reluctantly and stood leaning against him as her vision swam and black dots flickered across her vision.

Their pace was slow and uneven. Varying with her staggering and tripping. A month on sea had gotten rid of her land legs. Nikolaus and his crew were so used to sailing and pillaging that they could handle the transition of rocking and swaying to sturdy ground easily. Valkyrie was not as lucky as they. She tumbled over rocks and stumbled over bumps. Staggering from side to side from anticipating waves that would not come.

Nikolaus was patient, keeping a steady firm hand on her arm the other wrapping around her waist to catch her when she fell. They walked together in relative calm silence as the sun began to set above them and the waves crashing against the shore were nothing but a distant roar. They walked into the town as the sun began to set and wandered before Nikolaus went up to a door knocking.

Valkyrie was looking around and when her lover stopped she tumbled into him her hands shooting out to grab his shoulders her face pressed against his chest.

Nikolaus chuckled looking down at her the hand on her back lowering to grip her ass.

"Now now, none of that. Not until you're all better."

Valkyrie scowled up at him and slapped his chest straightening and smacking his hand away stepping away from him as the door to the healers shop opened.

An old withered woman stood in the doorway scowling at them. She was bent and hunched over with the weight of her age upon her, her hands cold and crinkly with leather like skin and bruised veins popping out.

Valkyrie looked at her lover, her unease clear in her disposition.

The crone glared up at them huffing and puffing leaning on a dark wooden cane.

"I'm closed. Come back another day." She moved to shut the door with surprising force.

Nikolaus tripped over his own feet in his haste to shove his foot into the doorway preventing the crone from locking them out. He fumbled with his belt before holding up a small coin purse jingling it.

"Will this make it worth your while?"

The old woman snatched the purse from his hand looking inside before smiling, her teeth black and crooked.

"Ja! Come in come in sweet children!"

Valkyrie shook her head mouthing no as Nikolaus tugged her inside nodding. She stopped huffing and let him pull her inside glaring at him accusingly.

She sent daggers to her lover as he smiled at the old woman, hiding his unease.

"What's the matter dearies?" The old crone smiled at them licking her lips and biting onto the edge of one of the gold coins.

Nikolaus gulped and looked at Valkyrie who was still glaring at him.

"My… uh lov- .. er uhm my _lovely_ wife…. Valkyrie… she's been sick, throwing up every day. And moody. Very moody- OW!" Nikolaus pouted at Valkyrie rubbing his arm.

Valkyrie glared so fiercely at him cracking her knuckles, daring him to say one more thing about her moods.

"... Yea… She's been sick every morning."

The old crone looked between them and gave a cackling laugh walking towards Valkyrie.

"Give me a few hours to examine her."

Nikolaus straightened beaming.

"Of course! I'll be back by night fall! Take care dear _wife!_"

Valkyrie glared shaking her head mouthing 'nej' over and over but Nikolaus, damn that nordic bastard just waved and skipped off. Flowers and sunshine and rainbows surrounding him. A dark aura surrounding Valkyrie as she thought of taking that damnable axe of his and shoving it up his ass. Damned arrogant bastard was too happy about leaving her with the withered creepy crone.

The old crone smiled at her with her crooked black teeth.

"Now now dearie just relax, this won't hurt… well, I don't think it will!" 

Valkyrie stared at the crone trepidation washing through her body stomach turning and she scooted away from the crone ever so slightly.

Damn that bastard Nikolaus Kholer!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nikolaus walked up to the house whistling three hours later. His belly full of beer and warm food. Smiling as he made his way through the streets. His men were happily drunk and fucking whores. His own thirst and hunger were sated. Now all he had to do was go find his lover and save her from the crone!

He paused thinking about the creepy old crone and her leather like skin. Dimly he wondered if she was some sort of monster in human guise. Perhaps Loki himself trying to steal away his wife!

He stumbled to the house with new intent of rescuing his wife from the trickster god. Not paying any mind to the fact she was in fact, not his wife. Nor the fact that his mind was clouded with beer.

He burst through the door violet eyes looking for the antlered helm of Loki.

Instead he found an irritated Valkyrie waiting for him at the table he left her at and the crone smiling at him.

He blinked trying to clear his mind.

"...So what's wrong with her? Why the mood swings?"

His drunken mind forgot the threat of Valkyries wrath at the mention of her moods.

Valkyrie herself was scowling fiercely at her lover.

The old crone cackled and grinned biting at another gold coin. A mole with hairs revealed on the left side of her face just above her jaw line.

"Nothing!"

Nikolaus and Valkyrie both stared at her in disbelief.

"Nothing?! What in the name of the gods do you mean nothing!?"

The old crone merely looked down at the ax now pressed against the sagging wrinkled skin of her throat.

"Nothing is wrong with being pregnant. Your 'wife' is with child."

Viking and valkyrie alike stared and gapped in open shock. They looked at each other. Valkyries hand slowly covered her stomach as the other flew to her mouth.

Nikolaus looked at the crone muttering a hasty thank before walking out with his lover tugging her arm to get her to move from her frozen state of shock.

They stood there in the alley as the rain began to pour and the mud of the street formed their own ocean cutting them off from the world. They stared into each others eyes. Slowly Nikolaus began to smile falling to his knees, uncaring of the mud ruining his rich clothing. His hands rubbed her belly in wonder looking up at her beaming.

"I'm going to be a far!"

Valkyrie attempted to smile but it was strained and warry. Her lover was a jocular man. With hope in his eyes and the future gilded in gold. But to Valkyrie the world was iron, cold and easily breakable. Covered in a thin golden paint. She had known this man for a month. And already she was with child. Her childhood came rushing at her. Her proud strong far, a viking lord who loved his whores. An orphaned girl, the daughter of a lord and a whore. Unwed. She looked into the violet eyes of her lover, as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Marry me."

Nikolaus blinked in shock his smile fading as he looked up at his lover.

"What? Marry you?"

Valkyrie bit her lip nodding looking at him with fear and trepidation.

"Marry me. I won't let our baby be a bastard."

Nikolaus frowned at her rubbing her belly raising from his knees towering over her smaller form. He took the time to look at her. She was small, slight and slim with a bit of chubbiness to her arms and legs from her muscles. Rain ran down her face in rivulets, and it looked as if she were crying.

He nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

"Ja. Ja! We'll get married. But not now. I don't want anything happening to you or our baby. My… my older bror lives three days from here by horse, more inland. I'll take you to him and I'll finish the season of pillaging with my men. Then I'll return for you."

Valkyrie looked up at him shaking her head gripping his arm tightly.

"Nej! Nej I need to stay with you-"

Nikolaus lifted her chin kissing her.

"You're my valkyrie. In name and strength. You need to be strong now. To protect our child."

He rested a hand on her stomach smiling down at her.

Valkyrie bit her lip nodding staring down at her stomach her own hands coming to rest on top of his.

"... If something happens to them what do I name them?..."

Nikolaus smiled but didn't deny the fact something very well could happen to him.

"If it's a girl, name her Greda."

Valkyrie looked up at her lover and fiancee. Her blue eyes searching his violet.

"And if I bear you a son?..."

Nikolaus chuckled and smiled kissing her forehead.

"Then name him Mathias. Mathias Kholer. The young Lord Wolf."


	5. The Eagle

October 29th 10:51pm

The men had taken the departure rather easily. Most had laughed and clapped Nikolaus on the back congratulating him. Some, the more daring of the group of men, had even gone so far as to hug their Kaptjans lover, much to her embarrassment and Nikolaus' enjoyment.

Today marked the third day of traveling across the country to Nikolaus' brothers' house. Valkyrie was tired and sore from riding in the saddle. Nikolaus' wandering hands didn't help. At all. She hated riding horses. She hated it. And their capes, Nikolaus insisted she remove her lion pelt cape but she was adamant to keep it on. Soon enough he gave up and let her be, grumbling when she complained about him sitting on her cape. Then he complained about his cape covering the horses rear and getting dung on it. To which his lover merely glared at him and told him to take it off.

It was nightfall when they arrived at the cottage. Valkyrie was asleep in her lovers protective embrace to keep her from falling. He grinned at her as he stopped the horse. He looked at the ground then to his sleeping lover groaning. He didn't want to wake her and face her wrath. She was a terrifying woman when angry. He'd rather face Ragnarok alone clothed in nothing but his skin than face her when she was woken from her rest.

He awkwardly shuffled off the horse trying to keep her balanced on the saddle, grunting every time she swayed and nearly tipped off the side. Slowly, ever so slowly he took her off the saddle cradling her in his arms before looking to the horse.

The mare looked at him with her big sable eyes and snorted, her dappled fur gleaming with sweat in the moon light. She tossed her head and stomped her hoof looking at him, the reigns dangling down in front of her bridle.

Nikolaus groaned and awkwardly groped for the reigns trying not to drop his lover. With a heavy sigh and several frustrating minutes later he managed to grab the reigns and lead the horse to a nearby tree by a nice patch of grass for her to graze. She neighed and lowered her head grazing happily.

Nikolaus struggled towards the door to his brothers home lifting his lover sweat beading down his forehead and knocking.

A few minutes later the door opened, and a scowling man opened the door. His hair was long, down to his shoulders, a bright blonde, only a shade lighter than Valkyries, with a braid going down the side of his head, with glaring turquoise eyes. He was in loose pants and a plain white shirt.

Nikolaus beamed up at him.

"Bror! Alfher! I'm so glad to see you! Can I come in?"

Alfher Beilschdmit looked down at his younger brother, scowl firmly in place. His younger kid brother was annoying, too childish. It had been a hard decision to leave him to set sail on his own pirate ship. Alfher left his young brother one day in the dark of night and set sail. He'd kept contact between them short. Sparse. He wanted his brother to find his own way and make his own name. In retaliation Nikolaus had take their mother's maiden name as his own and become known as the Lord Wolf. The youngest, most fearsome viking Kaptjan to sail. Alfher himself was called the Eagle of the Seas.

"Do you have any idea vas time it is bruder?!"

Nikolaus frowned and looked at the sky humming.

"Hmmm…. uhhhmmm….. I don't know. Maybe like, ten?"

Alfher resisted the childish urge to groan and roll his eyes.

"It's nearly midnight. Vas do you vant?"

Nikolaus merely grinned and tried walking into the doorway past his older brother. But Alfher didn't move.

"Well can I come in first? My arms are tired."

Alfher sighed and moved out of the doorway watching his bruder carefully as Nikolaus walked in and set the sleeping woman in his arms down on a soft pile of furs, covering her in his cape.

"Vas are you doing here Nikolaus." 

Nikolaus smiled and stood.

"Why don't we talk in the morning? I'm tired."

Alfher grit his teeth shaking his head.

"Nein. You come into my home, you answer me. Vas. Are. You. Doing. Here."

Nikolaus grunted and rolled his eyes taking his muddy boots off.

"Well I'm dropping by for a visit!"

"Und?"

"And this is Valkyrie."

"Und?"

"And she's my lover."

"_Und_?"

Nikolaus sighed frowning at the ground. His brother wasn't known for his patience or open views on life.

"And she's pregnant…"

Alfher shook his head scowling at his younger brother.

"Nikolaus. You aren't married und she's pregnant?"

Nikolaus crossed his arms his violet eyes narrowing.

"And? I'm going to marry her. I'm going to get a ring and everything."

Alfher shook his head, his brother could be so stupid sometimes.

"Vell vas do you vant to ask me? You came for more zhan just a social visit."

Nikolaus shifted guiltily looking at his sleeping lover touching her hair gently.

"I'm finishing out the season with my men. I want Valkyrie to stay here until she gives birth."

Alfher's eyes flashed with rage. Stepping towards his little brother menacingly.

Nikolaus stepped back but glared up defiantly at his older brother.

"Absolutely not. I vill not have a whore in my home." 

Nikolaus' eyes flashed in his own fury stepping forward drawing himself up straight.

"_Don't you ever call her a whore again._" 

They stood toe to toe glaring at each other. Violet against turquoise. Neither willing to back down.

A new voice chimed in, with a stern motherly command in her voice.

A woman walked forward from an adjacent room, with auburn hair dark brown eyes. A little yellow bird was perched on her shoulder. Her stomach was big and round heavy with child, one hand rested on her back, the other on her stomach.

Alfher's eyes softened as he broke away from his brother moving towards his wife. A little white haired boy with blood red eyes peeked out from behind her legs. He was tall for his age, with fear written in his eyes and hesitance in his posture.

"Maria, you should be resting."

Maria Beilschdmit glared her husband down waddling forward.

"Shut your trap Alfher. You should be ashamed of yourself. When was the last time your bruder visited us? Be kinder, be a good host. Nikolaus dear, I would love to have your fiance with us. Especially for her first child! She needs to be surrounded by family." Her smile was warm and kind. Nikolaus smiled, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. His sister-in-law was a wonderful kind woman, but she had a fierce side and wasn't afraid to put her husband in his place.

Alfher sighed conceding to his wife's demands. When she spoke it was well known it was law in their house.

Maria smiled and looked down at the sleeping woman. She clicked her tongue and brushed a lock of hair from Valkyries face, her smile gentle and motherly.

"Don't you worry Nikolaus. She'll be in good hands. Alfher, you're leaving in the morning anyway. You promised your friend Romulus you would help his son and wife build their home."

Alfher groaned and nodded grimacing at the thought of his loud Roman friend. Romulus Marcus Vargas, a loud, proud Roman general. His only son was recently married and Romulus had somehow gotten Alfher to agree to help build his sons home. Alfher detested his friends morals. Romulus had accepted his wife's bastard from before their marriage with open arms and raised him to be his own sons older brother. Alfher would never father bastards, nor would he accept a woman's bastard. A bastard was a bastard, the son of a whore.

Alfher shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded.

"Fine. I forgot. She can stay, but you had better be married soon."

Nikolaus grinned and nodded.

Maria and Alfher walked out of the room back to their bedroom. Well, Maria waddled and Alfher helped her.

Gilbert Beilschdmit was five years old with white hair and blood red eyes. He looked up at his oncle and bit his lip. Looking between his oncle and the woman his oncle had brought with him.

"O-Oncle Nikolaus?"

Nikolaus smiled softly and knelt in front of his nephew.

"Ja Gilly?"

Gilbert smiled a bit at the nickname.

"Whose… whose that lady?"

Nikolaus looked behind him at his sleeping lover and smiled picking his nephew up putting him on his shoulders.

"That, little eagle, is your new Aunt. Her name is Valkyrie. She's gonna have your little cousin soon. You're going to be a big bror and a big cousin!"

Nikolaus set Gilbert down on his bed and tucked the child in smiling at him.

"Do you like the sound of that Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked up at him with big red eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Nein… I don't…"

Nikolaus blinked and looked down at his nephew.

"Why not?"

Gilbert looked down wringing the blanket in his small hands.

"Because I'm a freak… I don't want the other kids to hurt them because they don't like me."

Nikolaus' eyes narrowed placing a gentle hand on Gilberts head.

"What children Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked away at the wall. His small face twisted into a frown.

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk about it Oncle Nikky."

Nikolaus frowned down at his nephew and fumbled through his pockets pulling out an iron cross.

"I won't ask again tonight, but know you can always talk to me Gilbert." Nikolaus looked down at the cross and gently placed it in Gilberts hands. "This brooch is an iron cross. When I was young to manhood, my bror, your far left me. It was to make me stronger. To make me become a man sooner than I would have liked. He left me a note, and he told me to find myself. You're an eagle Gilbert. But you're special. The gods gave you a unique appearance. I'm not saying run away and find yourself. But I'm saying to find who you are without your far."

Gilbert looked down at the iron cross in his hands. He looked up frowning holding it back out.

"I don't want it. This cross is broken. It doesn't look like the other crosses."

Nikolaus smiled and kissed his nephews forehead.

"It's not broken Gilbert. It's special. It's unique, just like you." Nikolaus stood and ruffled his nephews hair before walking out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Gilbert looked down at the the cross in his hands. His lips twisted into a pout before closing his fingers around the brooch and curling his arm to his chest, holding his hand over his heart. He curled into a ball under his covers holding the cross close to his heart. His red eyes filled with tears but he sniffled and choked and held his tears back. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. His vatti didn't like him crying. And neither did his oncle. But he never cried in front of his mutti. Never.

Gilbert fell asleep, clutching the cross close to his heart.


	6. Awesome

October 30th 1:27pm

Nikolaus and Alfher left on the following morning. Maria handled herself well laughing when her husband worried about missing his second child's birth. With great reluctance Alfher left to go join his friend Romulus a few towns over to begin their journey to Italy to build the house for the newlyweds. Valkyrie was another story. She was petulant and angry. Glaring at her lover and fiance any chance she got.

Nikolaus frowned as he walked towards the horse and untied the reigns. Valkyrie was by his side, irritated.

Valkyrie shook her head her hair messy and out of place. "Nikolaus I don't like this. Please, just let me come with you."

The viking scowled and shook his head swinging himself up into the saddle.

"Valkyrie no. This is for the protection of our child. I won't risk either of you."

Valkyrie looked away biting her lip. Her eyes glistened with tears and her hands shook, holding her stomach.

"Then promise me you'll come back. I… I can't lose another loved one to the sea."

Nikolaus' eyes softened. He'd forgotten about her far. Slowly he slid off his horse and cupped her cheeks lifting her face to his, resting their foreheads together.

"I swear on my honor that I will always return to you Valkyrie. Nothing will ever keep me from you."

Valkyrie looked into his eyes and nodded slightly, accepting his words. Nikolaus smiled and kissed her gently before pulling away and getting back onto his horse turning the mare around.

"I'll be back before you realize I'm gone!"

Valkyrie watched him go, keeping her hand on her stomach.

Maria smiled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be back before your child is born."

Valkyrie looked into the warm auburn eyes of the matron and nodded smiling slightly and walking inside with her. Maria kept a physical link between them at all times. Whether it was a motherly hand on hers guiding her in cooking or sewing, or a comforting shoulder to cry on when her moods took sudden turns. Maria was a saint and a savior. A sister and a mother. Something Valkyrie had never known.

November 5th 9:47am

Valkyrie frowned looking down at the fur blankets and then to her own lion pelt cape. Nikolaus had a cape with a wolf pelt around the top, not nearly as fancy as hers. She bit the inside of her cheek in thought, touching the soft fur thoughtfully.

Maria walked in, basket of vegetables in hand. She smiled and walked up behind Valkyrie setting the basket down and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

Valkyrie jumped and turned to look at her, looking quickly back down blushing.

"I was… just thinking. About my wedding. And about my far."

Maria's eyes softened. Valkyrie had never spoken about her past in the few days she'd been with them. But it wasn't hard to guess she had no family. Her trepidation now only confirmed Maria's assumptions.

Valkyrie continued before she had the chance to speak. "It's just… I have no money to my name, nothing to offer Nikolaus as my dowry. So I was thinking I could make him something."

Maria shook her head chuckling softly.

"Valkyrie he doesn't want a dowry, he just wants to marry you-"

Valkyrie's anger was quick and hot and sudden. She glared so ferociously at Maria the older woman blinked in shock and stepped back.

"I _will not_ be some whore he marries because I carry his child! I refuse to be! I will preserve my honor!"

Maria sighed heavily but left the woman be, it was best not to further anger an already angry pregnant woman. Even other women knew better.

Valkyrie sat in her sullen silence before looking back to where Maria had disappeared into the kitchen. Quietly she grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and donned a black cape with a hood in favor of her lion pelt cape. She glanced back to assure herself Maria wasn't coming around the corner and ran through the front door to the woods. She looked back to the house and lifted the hood disappearing into the shadows of the trees. Her blue eyes seemingly glowing in the gloom of the forest.

November 6th 10:23am

The river was rushing and bloated from the rain two days before. Trees covered the area protecting it from sunlight. But the leaves of the trees casted emerald shadows, the air in the small clearing with the river a brilliant emerald green hew. A deer was grazing beside the river as her fawn drank from the river and a buck stood dutifully watching over them, looking for danger. The bucks ears swiveled and his tail shot up, the fawn and doe running off as he chased after them, as crashing and twigs snapping broke the calm and the silence.

Gilbert crashed through the trees. Tears streaming from his eyes as he stumbled through the brush to the river he stopped on the banks backpedalling. His eyes were wide in fright, looking for an escape route. He whirled when he heard more crashing.

Five boys ran out of the brush glaring at him. One took up a rock and threw it at his head.

"DEMON!"

Gilbert stumbled back looking at the water fearfully.

"I-I'm not a demon!"

The boys paid him no heed, chanting demon be gone over and over throwing rocks at him.

Gilbert cried and curled into a ball on the ground as the rocks pelted him cutting his skin, blood, as red as his eyes, trickling down his pale skin.

One of the boys rallied the others, and together four of the boys grabbed his arms and legs dragging him into the river. Gilbert thrashed and screamed tears and blood streaming down his face.

"Stop stop stop stop it please I'm not a demon I'm not!"

The boys didn't listen the fifth boy grabbing a thick heavy stick, hitting him over and over in the stomach until he could barely breathe, let alone scream and cry. Gilbert looked at the water fearfully as the boys shoved him under, holding him under as he thrashed and struggled to get away.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the trees and the boys scampered away leaving their prey to drown in the water.

Gilbert struggled and thrashed choking on the water as he flailed his arms and legs trying to swim, desperately trying to keep his head above water.

Hands grabbed his arm and tugged him up, pulling him towards the bank.

He grasped onto the ground coughing and choking spitting up water and blood. Teary red eyes looked blearily around until they landed on the… boy.

"You… You saved me..?"

The boy, a tan little thing with wavy brown hair tied back into a pony tail and bright green eyes smiled at him.

"Ja! Those guys are jerks! I'll kick their asses if they mess vith a vimp like you again!"

Gilberts eyes widened and he looked down.

"I… I'm not a vimp!"

The boy only laughed at him and laid back in the grass.

"You're right. You're not. You get beat up a lot ja? But you haven't died yet, and those boys are mean."

Gilbert looked at this strange boy frowning and scooting closer to him.

"If I'm not a vimp zhen vas am I?"

The boy frowned thinking before grinning.

"You're awesome!"

Gilberts eyes widened before he slowly began smiling.

"You zhink I'm awesome?"

The boy nodded grinning one of his front teeth missing.

"Ja! Of course I do, I vouldn't have saved you if I didn't think so!"

They grinned at each other, reveling in the companionship.

Gilbert puffed up his chest and smiled, wide and happy.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschdmit!"

The boy grinned and laughed.

"I'm Elizaveta Herdervary! You can call me Eli!"

Gilberts eyes widened jaw dropping.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!"


	7. Dowry

A/N: Well, this is one of the first full chapter I'll be writing from scratch on this digital version of our story. Please tell me what you think, because as I look at my clock, the time is 12:12 am and I have been writing and editing since 10:00 (Which, as I look back on it, was really not the best choice, seeing as i have 2 exams and work tomorrow). It also may seem like there's a lot of repetition in this chapter, but i assure you, it mean something later. Enjoy!

-M

November 6th, 10:30 am

Eli blinked, confused by the sudden shock "Ja. I'm a girl. Why?"

"But you don't look like a girl!" Gilbert spluttered

"Vas?" Eli glanced down at her ragged drawstring pants and her green tunic and looks back up at him "These are my normal clothes. I guess they look like a boy's."

"Girls are supposed to wear dresses, though!"

At the word "dress", Eli stuck out her tongue in disgust "Ugh! No way, not me. Dresses are hot and itchy. There's no way i can play in those things!"

Getting more confused, he tried again. "What about dolls, though?! Girls play with dolls and little animals and stuff!"

Eli shook her head "Not me. I only own one doll, an' it's up on a shelf in my room at home. I'm not allowed to touch it. And animals? really? Rabbits are supper, that's what my papa says."

Gil looked down, trying to wrap the idea of a girl hating "girly" things around his small head. What kind of girl doesn't wear dresses and play with twine dolls? What kind of girl shoots arrows at boys and gets dirty and runs around playing in dirt?

"So...you're a girl...but you're a boy?"

Eli blinked again and looked to the side, thinking. "A girl, but a boy…. Ja. that works. I guess you could say that!"

The response elicited a relieved grin from the pale boy. To think he thought he had been saved by a mere girl! "Awesome!"

Eli stretched out on the grass before getting up, turning and looking down at Gil as he thrust a hand out to help him up. "Can you answer me a question?"

"Vas is it?" Gil replied, grunting as he's hoisted to his feet.

"Why were those boys picking on you? I mean, they've fought people before, but I've never seen them do _that _to someone before."

The question made the smile on Gilbert's face sag and disappear. He quickly removed his hand from Eli's grasp and looked down. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Eli raised an eyebrow. "Pushing someone as awesome as you into a river isn't nothing! They were going to drown you if I hadn't shown up! You can't lie to me either, so tell me what's wrong already!"

Gil didn't look up the meet her eyes, he simply watched his feet with a sudden focus, teetering back and forth, as if on the edge of revealing something.

"Gilbert?"

….A mumble.

"Vas?" Eli leaned forward to catch his words.

"...The y said i'm a demon…."

" Gilbert, I still can't hear you. speak up! I von't pick on you!"

"... They said I'm a demon…"

Now it was Eli's turn to be confused. "A demon? But you aren't a demon."

Dark red eyes snapped up to him, glaring and scared (though the person bearing the eyes would never admit it). "But...but everyone says I am! The village kids, the doctor, the blacksmith!" He turned and crossed his arms in defeat at his own words. "They all say I'm going to become a bad person when i grow up! They say I'm a curse!"

"A curse?" The girl crossed her arms, eyes narrowing as if studying him. "Everyone has a curse. It's how we're kept on earth so we don't float away to heaven. To get to heaven, we have to get past our curse and accept how we were made." She shook her head "There's no way your curse could be being a demon."

Gilbert sniffed in defiance "How do you know?"

"Well, It's easy." She looked him in the eyes, being one of the few to do so. "You're awesome. and demons aren't awesome. so how can you be a demon?"

The boy blinked in thought and looked down at himself. He looked at his hands with skin like ice, and he felt his short white hair. He never _felt_ like a demon, even after everybody had told him he was. If he was a demon, surely he would know what hell looked like, right? So why didn't he? Wouldn't he know what the devil looked like too? Eli made a valid point as well. Demons aren't awesome, and he was. how could he be a demon, if he was?

"So: do you believe you're not a demon now?"

Gil looked up, jolted from his thoughts, but nodded, giving a small grin. "Yeah! I mean, I'm the awesomest person alive! how could an awesome person be a demon!"

Eli grinned a toothy kid-grin. "Great! now come on!"

As the the two began to run to a different spot, Gilbert stopped, realizing something.

"Hey, Eli!"

The latter stopped running and turned around "Ja?"

"If being a demon isn't my curse, then vhat is?"

The girl frowned and shrugged "I dunno! But we have all grown-up-hood to figure that out! So let's go play!"

Gil blinked and frowned, thinking before he noticed Eli running off into the woods and ran to catch up with her.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

November 20th, 10:45 pm

Skin one more, clean one more, brush and tan and sew on one more…

Valkyrie fumbled with the needle in her hand due to exhaustion, hissing and grabbing it from the wooden floor of her bedroom before returning to her work.

Every day and night, she gathered these parts. Every morning she would grab her bow and dagger and head out into the woods for hours at a time, sometimes not re-appearing for days before she would emerge with one or more large grey wolves in tow, pulling them into a small pile before returning to the woods once more. She would tend to the fur, barely noting Maria's looks of worry as she strained herself to skin the beasts for their precious would work through the night into the morning, working the hide to perfection, and then carefully sewing it together with it's kin. It's past comrades or enemies. It's fallen brethren and family. They all contribute toward the gift. the only gift she can give to him.

_"The fur will shine in the sun" _She thinks to herself as she absentmindedly pets the soft fur. _"it will carry the blood of enemies and the spoils of war as well…. It is my next greatest gift to him." _

A slip. A curse. She's pricked her index finger, and holds it to her mouth to stop the bleeding. Looking at the cape, she locates the needle and begins to sew with her other hand.

Can't stop now. Nearly done. A few more pelts. A few more stitches. A clasp and collar, and a bright, thick wool to hold it all together. It _must _be perfect. It _has _to be good enough for her lover to battle in and conquer in.

Her lover…..Valkyrie's heart sank as she thought of him. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he being faithful to her? Was he even alive? Her neverending amount of questions would only be answered when Nikolaus returned alive and well. Then it would be her, and him, and soon, their child.

….Their child. _Her_ child.

She rested her unused hand on her lower stomach in tired appreciation. Their love for eachother had made something. Some_one_. Someone to teach the ways to, and to train and cherish with the unbruised parts of her weathered heart. She knew they would be strong. Strong and brave and proud. Every sleepless night she endured, it was for them. to help them along the way. It may drain her, but it was worth the drain of energy. Just working on her dowry gave her hope for her child. Her _family_.

"Valkyrie?"

The woman's eyes snapped to the door of her bedroom, seeing a tired and very round Maria holding a candlestick. "Valkyrie, it's late. You need to rest this time."

Valkyrie's brow twitched.

"I told you before, I cannot. I need to finish this-"

"The only way you;re ever going to finish your dowry to Nikolaus is if you actually get some rest and renew your spirit to make it." Maria interrupted. "Both you and your child need sleep to survive, and I suggest you get it now before the day breaks once again and you have to start all over."

With a slow reluctance, the Swede gently set down her work and stood from her chair, moving to her bed and gently unraveling her long braids. Maria was right, She needed rest. She couldn't risk her or her child's health by working for so long without at least a little rest. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, she would rise early. she would hunt before dawn, when the wolves sleep and are unsuspecting. She'd catch more, and add them to the cape. Then she'd be one step closer to more rest.

She would only rest when the dowry was complete. And right now, it was far from it.

One more….one more kill, one more clean, one more sleepless night of pricking and threading for the second-most-perfect gift she could ever give to him…..A part of her soul was stitched into the cloak with each connection, and each threaded loop.

She would give him a piece of herself as dowry, above all else.


	8. Gift

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, guys! Summer's been really busy for both of us so far, and there hasn't been much of a chance to write and post at all! But we're trying to get back on a regular posting schedule. Chapters may be posted across long periods of time, but they WILL be posted, once we have time! Enjoy!

-_M_

January 24th 7:24am

Nikolaus took in a breath of relief as he got off his borrowed horse. It felt good to be back at the little woodland cottage. To be honest with himself, he missed so much that he had debated turning his ship around many a time during his work. He wished so bad to see his beloved..

And now he could. Finally.

He strode up to the door, noticing his brother's horse was not in the small stable to the side of the dwelling. He must have gotten here before him, which was a surprise to say the least. Especially with the way his brother schedules everything about his life. There was a small spark of smugness in his chest and the viking smirked. He would brag later.

He knocked on the slat wooden door before opening it. "Hej? Hello? anybody home-?"

"Uncle Nikolaus!" a white-haired blur shot at his legs and hugged him at the knees.

"Gilbert!" He grinned at the boy. "did you take care of the ladies?"

"Ja!" Gilbert nodded his head vigorously in response. "Aunt Valkyrie wants you to go to her room! she has something for you!"

"Really…" Nikolaus pried the boy off of him and made his way to the curtained room of his bride, carefully moving the fabric to see inside. "Valkyrie?"

The figure laying in the low bed looked up in shock, the light from the window streaming in to show Valkyrie's tired and surprised face. "N...Nikolaus?"

He smiled. "It's me." Stepping closer, he kissed her. "How have you been?"

She tiredly kissed back " I've been working endlessly."

"What?!" Nikolaus looked at the woman in angry surprise "they made you work?!"

Valkyrie shook her head "It was all my doing… I..made you a gift."

"I heard. May I ask what it is?"

Looking down, Valkyrie struggled and reached the table next to the bed, seeing Nikolaus's eyes widen as she showed him the massive cape.

"I hunted only Alpha wolves…. and working daily to make it….as my dowry, for i have no fortune to my family name any longer…"

Nikolaus slowly smiled and kissed her deeply. "You didn't need to….But I accept your gift wholeheartedly...thank you.. my bride."

Valkyrie took a step back and Nikolaus knelt down so she could fasten the cloak over his shoulders. When he stood, he towered over her, the shining light showing the many colors hidden in the wolf pelts' fur.

"You're welcome...My viking."


	9. Five Years Later

_April Five years later_

_It is the fourth day of the Spring in Danmark. I'm still unused to the weather here, but I've been here for five years now. Five years… So much has happened I can scarcely believe it. Five years ago I was the orphaned heiress to my Papa's legacy. The Lady Lion Oxenstierna. Everything changed when I met him though. My husband. My Wolf. I've never been so happy before in my life._

_And yet I'm… well I'm sad. And lonely. I have no right to be I know… I have a loving husband, and a five year old son I adore. My little Mathias Kholer. He's just like his far. Wild hair and just as loud and adventurous already! But he has my hair and my eyes. Golden hair and blue eyes, the colors of the Oxenstierna Clan. But I don't like this… LADY life. I don't like this.. this staying at home while my husband goes off to fight! I detest it in fact! I am becoming what I never wanted to become! A HOSUEWIFE!_

_But Nikolaus, damn that stubborn Dane, has valid points… Our son is yet a child.. and I can't very well leave him on his own yet. But by the gods as soon as Mathias is old enough I will get on a ship again and pick up my mace and shield! Damn these cooking pots and damn this needle and thread! I am a VALKYRIE and my place is on the battle-field sending men to Valhalla!_

_Once again though… All I need is patience. The gods are pains, and I have no fear of saying it. Nothing teaches a warrior more patience than caring for a loud trouble seeking five year old son! Just the other day I found him trying on his far's armor! Running around in his cape! Ah but Nikolaus didn't scold him like he should have, just laughed and picked the boy up swinging him around. I have to admit the sight made me smile. Though at times I feel like I'm mother of TWO rowdy wolves instead of one! _

_So much has happened in five years… Even the fond memories of my sons play can't bring a lasting smile to my lips…_

_Four months ago Maria, my brother-in laws wife, passed away. It grieves me to think of her. Maria became a sister to me. In the months I spent with her she was both sister and mother to me. Things I'd never known before her… Now she leaves behind her grieving sons Gilbert and Ludwig. And poor Ludwig is only months older than my Mathias… And Gilbert… A young man far too soon. Even his constant companion and side kick in trouble Elizaveta couldn't cheer him from his grief._

_Yet it's my brother-in law I worry most for. He's lost himself in his grief over her. He rarely eats and his sons… His boy Ludwig cries and wails all night for his mother and still Alfher doesn't move. Rather he spends his nights drinking! Poor Gilbert… His heart is kind and loving beneath his cocky little exterior. He comforts his brother without a word of complaint and hides his own tears. He's grown so much, far more than he needed to. The loss of his mother and baby sister took a heavy toll on him. And the girls hair was white as well… I think out of the three, four including myself, it's truly Gilbert who feels her lost the most. _

_I fear for them. I've seen Alfher grow angrier. His temper is sharper, sharper than the blade on Nikolaus' axe. Nikolaus told me he caught him hitting Gilbert, for what, he wouldn't say but the man needs to get his head on straight and stop thinking about his own pain and be a father to his children. I'm uneasy around the man. If he hits his own children what would he do to me? It's no secret Alfher harbors no friendly feelings towards me since the day I first arrived on his doorstep, asleep and pregnant in Nikolaus' arms._

I've told my fears to my husband but he waves them away! 'He is my bror' he says to me. 'He likes you! You're his sister now! He just has a hard time showing his care!'

_My husband is an idiot I say. Alfher loved his wife and lost her, now he is cold and mean. His friend, the Roman one, Marcus, spent a few weeks with him trying to comfort him but he had to return. His own son and daughter-in law had recently died in a horse riding accident and he was caring for his grandsons now, twin boys, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. My husband and I tried sending word to him, to ask him to take Alfher and his children with him, to keep them in a positive environment, but our letters have gone unanswered. _

_Now my husband has come up with the most idiotic plan of all of them yet._

_He wants his bror and children to stay here._

_I've told him I would gladly house the children but not his bror and of course he ignores me._

_Damn that stubborn man!_

'_You are the Lady Wolf and that is your brother. We are a family, we take care of each other.'_

_Damn that man! I am a Lion! And I always will be. I am a Lion amongst Wolves. I love my husband and my son and nephews, but I feel as though a noose is around my neck. Nay, not even a noose! A damned leash!_

_Damn everything to Hel and back, no one leashes a lion!_

_If only my Papa were here… I miss him dearly. And I still cling to the hope that the Valkyrie have not claimed him and lead him to Valhalla. I have asked Nikolaus to look for him but my husband doesn't know my Papa. I doubt, though I hate doubting my husband, that he will find him. With each passing year I doubt that any will find him. I want nothing more than to abandon this Land of the Danes and sail. To gather my own ship of Swedes and return home. Back to my village back to where I am the Lady Lion, the heiress the sought after beauty with a terrifying battle cry. _

_But I cannot. My village will think me long dead and I won't be welcome if I return. And my son… I grew up without a mor. I grew up as the daughter of a whore. And when my mor died I met my far for the first time. He picked me up, I was only a girl of four then, and he took me home. If I leave… If I leave the ridicule that I faced as a child will surely follow my son. Whoreson. even though I wed his far leaving now will force that label unto him._

_How could I do that to my child?_

_And it would prove Alfher right. And gods be damned I will never prove that... that bastard right about anything! _

_These past five years have been hard. So very hard._

_And despite everything.. Despite everything I don't regret meeting Nikolaus._

_~Valkyrie _


End file.
